The Painful Truth
by TheBadassLink
Summary: Meghan(OC) got dragged to Hyrule for some mysterious reason. Upon arriving to the other world she losses her memory. She meets Link The legendary hero. Whose life's been nothing but pain and hardships. They both venture of in hope of finding the truth about Meghan's arrival and her past (I don't own the Legend of Zelda.)
1. Ch1: The beginning

" **HEEEEYYYY!.** " shouted the blonde haired girl." **OVER HERE**!". I walked over to the girl and sat next to her. She looked me up and down and said "Hey meggy, What's wrong?"

"nothing" I sighed. My name's Meghan. I'm a 160 cms tall 17 year-old girl. the _blonde_ next to me is my best friend Olive.

she's 156 cms tall and same age as me."Oh come on, it's obvious something is wrong with you ..." whispered Olive.

"I just couldn't have enough sleep last night.".Olive looked at me with a stupid grin on her face."Zelda games I assume." she said in a mater of fact way.

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were on the bus on our way to school.

The bus was pretty old the paint was chipping and the seats were torn and stained. And the smell...well I guess you could say it smelled like teen spirit.

the view out the window wasn't much. All you could see was buildings and dirt. And the weather here is **HOT LIKE HELL.**

Sometimes I wish my town was just a little bit like Hyrule. Big green Trees,beautiful meadows as far as the eye can see,crystal clear blue lakes and colorful flowers.

a _gentle_ breeze would blow in my hair carrying with it the scent of freshly bloomed would be Amazing . Hyrule is nothing like this dry polluted waste land.

But hey living here has it's perks the bus came to a stop and Olive hopped out of the bus chair and rushed to the school building.

Why you ask?...Well because our first class is French. Ever since we were kids Olive was in love with French everything.

I on the other hand didn't care. I took my seat my seat as the teacher entered the class "Bonjour" He said and started writing on the board.

I opened my notebook and started drawing. And that's pretty much how I spent my time in school.I would draw and draw and draw.

 **'RIIIIING'** At last the final bell rang and now school was over. **HELLO SUMMER VACATION!**.I literally ran out of the school building.

Cause I don't want to waste a second of my summer vacation.I pulled out my phone and texted Olive.(Hey 't forget about tomorrow's trip to the beach!.)

And send. This summer vacation is going to be a BLAST!.I put my phone back in my pocket.I got in the bus and starred out the window as the bus started to move. After a while the bus stopped and I got out.

I opened the front door of my house."MOM I'M HOME".I shouted."welcome back sweetie" she replied with a smile."I'll be in my room playing if Olive comes just send her up here."

i said making my way up to my room."ok Honey".I dropped my bag and let my body collapse on my a _deep_ breath in as I thought of what to do.

"hmmmm...Mabye I'll play Twilight Princess"taking a few seconds to think."YEAH! I'll play it" I said with excitement jumping out of bed and pulling my wiimote out.((Yeah i have the wii version))

I put the CD in and waited for the awesome select menu to start. letters and signs appeared on the screen and then the hylian crest.

"I'll never get bored of this" i thought to !...Link appeared ridding Epona on Eldin bridge.I pressed start and choose my file.

the screen turned black and the twilight warp portal appeared."That's new" I said eyeing the portal then suddenly.A black Hand came out and grabbed me almost crushing me in the process.

"ahhhhh" I Yelled in pain. The hand Kept on squeezing me.i tried to get out of its grasp but I couldn't.I was struggling for air. My vision started to darken.

The Hand pulled me towards the T.V and I blacked out.

I felt water tickling my fett. Eh Water?! That's weird why was there water in my room?. I slowly opened my eyes looking all around me. **WAIT!** This is **NOT** my room.

I was at a little spring in a forest appearntly. Why did this place feel _familiar_. More importantly How did I get here!.I tried remembering but nothing.I couldn't remember how I came here.

All I remember was that I was lying on my bed in my room. Maybe I fell asleep and I'm in a dream. No this felt too real to be a dream. I stood up and decided to try and find out what exactly this place was.

I made my way out of the spring and was greeted by a pumpkin nut to the face."OOWWCH!" I exclaimed with pain putting a hand to my face. There were four kids standing in front of me.

" **DON'T TAKE A STEP CLOSER!** " shouted a little boy holding a slingshot in his hands with a nut ready to be shot at my face."Talo we should wait for Link" whispered a little girl to the boy.

Link?!...that name sounded _really_ familiar..."If we wait this _monster_ will **burn** the village down!" he said with a weird accent."idiot" said a **Baby.**..?!.He had tiny eyebrows and his clothes were too big for him.

"I apologize for my brothers foolishness"He said looking at the boy with the slingshot."I am Malo And the idiot is my brother Talo" he sighed.

"What's your name?...not that I care" said Malo looking somewhat bored."Meghan" I replied with a straight face."My name is beth!" said the girl cheerfully.

"I...i am..c..co..colin." said the blonde haired boy." **OH LOOK IT'S LINK!** " pointed Beth doing a little Dance.I looked over to where she pointed.

A boy that looked about my age with brown hair and pointy ears came running our way. My head started hurting.I felt like I know **him** but I can't _remember._

"hey Link.I captured the _monster_ for you!" said talo with pride putting his hands on his waist. The so called Link looked over at me and started laughing.

" Talo, That's not a _monster_ it's just a **girl** " he walked over to me and gave me the _sweetest_ smile ever."I'm so sorry they don't mean it"He said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm Link. What's your name?" he said with a _gentle_ smile

Link...I know him but who is he?...

* * *

Hey Everybody,If you read all the way to the end then thank you. I hope you liked it. If there is anything wrong or some idea you have or suggestions then please tell me.

(( This is my First fanfic.))

THANK YOU!

3


	2. Ch2: Welcome to our village

"I'm Link. What's your name?" he said with a gentle smile.

"M-Meghan," I said. I can't shake the feeling that I know him from somewhere.

"Meghan..." he breathed. He glanced at my clothes and smirked. "You've got a weird outfit there."

I had short jeans and a white tank top which I complimented with a red plaid button-up shirt that I kept unbuttoned. And I...only had white socks on...

I blushed from embarrassment. I must look like a 3 year-old who forgot their shoes. Link noticed my red face and giggled.

"The monster forgot her shoes!" said Talo with a laugh.

"Don't call her that," said Beth smacking him across the head.

"So... where are you from?" asked Link, ignoring the two with raised eyebrows. I opened my mouth to speak but I quickly closed it.

Where was I from? I remember my room or at least I think its my room. Was I even living with someone? Family? Friends...? Did I even have those? I only remember my name and age. Is 'Meghan' actually my name? Why can't I remember?

"Umm...Meghan?" said Link, interrupting my thoughts.

"I don't remember," I nearly whispered.

"What?" asked Link, not having heard what I said.

"I can't remember!" I shouted, holding my head in my hands. I stared at the ground with tears in my eyes. My head hurt. Did I forget this?! Why can't I remember?!

The kids were all looking at each other, clearly surprised by my outburst. Link had a wide eyed look on his face.

"Amnesia," said Malo suddenly with narrowed eyes. Link turned to face him as if telling him to continue.

"Amnesia is a deficit in memory caused by brain damage, disease, or psychological trauma," Malo explained. Everyone gave Malo a confused look. He sighed, continuing. "Memory Loss."

"Oh, the thing that happened to Ilia once!" said Talo as if he found the answer to a riddle.

"Yes that thing..." replied Malo. Link put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay...your memory will come back!" said Link with a smile. "Until then, you can stay with us at the village."

I gave Link a warm smile. "Thanks," I said, wiping my tears.

"Follow me," he said, gesturing to his direction. I followed quietly behind him as he lead me to the village.

The village was beautiful. There were big green trees and pumpkin patches, which gave the village a pleasant decor. A small lake reflected the light everywhere, illuminating everything around it. The houses also gave a cozy atmosphere.

"Mayor Bo," called Link ,waving to a man. The man looked around his forties. He had a big grey mustache coming out of his nostrils and didn't have any hair, AKA being bald. His eyes were super small. He waved back to Link.

Link approached and stood in front of the Mayor. "Mayor, I want you to meet this girl, her name's Meghan."

I took a step towards the smiling man. The Mayor looked at my clothes then back at me."Hello Meghan, I'm this village's Mayor!" he smiled at me and extended his hand for a shake. I took it.

"Mayor, may I talk with you?" Link asked him. The Mayor just nodded as they both walked a little further and started whispering something. Before I could think, the Mayor had a look of shock on his face. He glanced over at me then at Link before they both returned and stood infront of me.

"You are welcome to stay in the village, my dear Meghan!" The Mayor spoke with a big grin. Link had the same grin on his face. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"I would be happy to!" I said.

"Ilia dear, come here!" Mayor Bo called. A girl my age came out of the house behind him a few seconds later. She had short, dirty blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Yes father?" The girl, Ilia asked.

"This here is Meghan, and she'll be living with us for a spell. Show her to your room," he replied. With that, the Mayor left with Link.

"Hi Meghan, I'm Ilia!" Said Ilia when they left.

"Nice to meet you Ilia," I said to be polite.

Ilia laughed. "hehe, Come. I'll show you our room!"

We walked into the house as she lead me to 'our' room. Up the stairs, it had a single bed with two small pillows on it. She had a rug which was green with little details of white on it. there was a small closet against the wall and a desk as well. The room wasn't small but it wasn't big either. Just a simple, plain room fit for any teenaged girl.

"This is our room!" she said, doing little twirl. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do!" I politely replied.

She opened her closet and started looking for something. "here," she said, pulling a dress out of the closet. "this should fit you!" She handed it to me.

"Oh I'm fine. My clothes aren't dirty or anything," I rejected.

"When you live in Ordan, dress like the Ordonians do!" Ilia commanded, pointing a finger in the air.

"Ok, guess I'll wear it."

It was a short sleeved baby blue maxi dress that stopped just above my ankle. The trim of it had lace and the neckline was a square shape. It also had a white cloth belt, which was tied into a bow at the back of the dress. I liked it.

"You look amazing!" gasped Ilia after I changed. She circled me, eyeing the dress.

"Thanks," I said. Ilia turned around and started looking through her closet again.

"Hmm...Oh, here it is!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a pair of brown leather sandals. "Here, wear this."

I took them from her hands and put them on one foot at a time as Ilia spoke. "There, now you look like a normal Ordonian!" she giggled.

She took my hand and looked me in the eye with a soft smile. "I'm sorry Meghan, I've got some work to do, so I have to leave now."

"Oh, okay! Thank you for the clothes!" I said gratefully with a smile.

"You're welcome," she turned around and walked out the door, waving to me as she left.

I looked out the window of her room. The sun was still out and it looked like it wasn't close to setting. Maybe I should take a look around the village. I walked down the stairs and exited the house, closing the door behind me.

The village looked really peaceful, and the lake was breath-taking. The water in it seemed so fresh and clean. I made my way to the edge of it and sat down by the end. I took my sandals off and hung my legs in the sparkling water. It felt so amazing as the water was cool and refreshing. It was just as if it washed all my worries away. I cupped some water in my hands and drank it.

While starring at the lake's waters, I spaced out thinking of how I got here and why...

Why?

* * *

I Hope you like it and please review and share your thoughts!

3


	3. Ch3: Mystery

The Sound of Footsteps and laughter approached me. It was the children. Talo seemed very anxious and determined on something they were all discussing. "I'm telling you, she is a monster!" yelled Talo Spreading his hands out.

"But Talo," said Beth, crossing her arms, "Link said she wasn't. Plus, Meghan doesn't look like a monster to me!" she added. I was still sitting by the lake soaking my legs in the cold water. I looked down to see my reflection. I saw long wavy black hair, two big hazel eyes framed by wide defined eyebrows, a sun-kissed complexion, and soft slightly rosy lips. A beautiful young girl. I saw no monster. But it made me curious. Why would Talo insist that I was one? Maybe I should ask him?

I glanced back to where they were, only to find them gone. I took a deep breath in and sighed. I guess I'll ask him another time.

I stood up, straightening my dress. I started looking around myself, deciding where to go next when a figure started creeping up behind me. I Glanced behind me to see a pregnant woman. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and the sweetest smile on her face.

"Hello, young lady," she greeted me, tilting her head.

"Hello," I smiled back.

"Are you Meghan?" Wait, what? How would she know my name?

"Yes, I am," I replied with a look of curiosity on my face. The woman giggled, probably at me.

"Are you wondering how I got your name?"

"Well...yeah."

She giggled again. "Link told me all about you!" she replied, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh, I see," I said when I thought of something. "Um, miss? Can you tell me your name?"

The woman blinked her eyes then put a hand to her mouth with a gasp surprise, "Oh my, how rude of me! My name is Uli, my Dear. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Say Meghan, have you met my son, Colin?" Uli questioned, putting her hand back on her Bump. Colin…? I remembered meeting the little shy blonde haired boy.

'I...I am..c..co..Colin.'

"Yes, I've met him. He was quite shy," I hum.

"Oh yes, that's my little Colin. Would you mind calling him for me?" Uli spoke with a voice that said sorry for the trouble. "I would do it myself, but my back has been aching lately."

"No, I wouldn't mind! I'll call him for you!"

"Thank you, Meghan."

With that said, I made my way up to the shop they, being the children, were once standing next to. I looked around me, trying to find a clue to where they went. Maybe I should ask the shop owner about the kids? Its worth a try, I reason. I open the door to it and walk into the shop to see a woman behind the counter petting a cat next to her.

"Welcome, welcome!" she said with a wide smile, not looking away from the cat.

"Um, hi," I did a little awkward wave.

"I've never seen your face here before," she eyed me, looking from the cat and putting a finger to her chin. "could you be the girl my daughter was talking about?"

She tilted her head and looked up as if trying to remember something as I stood in the doorway awkwardly. "Oh, what did she call you? Magnolia? Or was it Magma? Mag something," she scratched her head clueless.

"Um, it's Meghan," I cringed at the names she gave me.

"Oh, Meghan! That's a foreign name! I'm Sera, I'm this stores owner. Nice to meet you," Sera bowed her head slightly.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied with an awkward smile.

"Are you here to check out my merchandise?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Colin. I've seen him come to this store a while ago, do you perhaps know where he was headed?" I asked.

The woman slumped at the fact I wouldn't buy anything. "Well, this time of day, I suppose there is only one place he would be at," she laughed through her nose as I gave a look of confusion.

"That would be in front of Link's house."

"Oh, okay! Thank you!" I said, backing up to the door.

"You're welcome, next time buy somethin', will ya?" Sera waved as I left the shop.

I looked right and left, clueless. I should've asked her for directions to Link's house. I took a deep breath and started moving forward. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find it by myself. I saw an arch leading outside the village, or so I thought. Perhaps over there? I walked slowly towards the arch when I heard a yell.

"Yeah, amazing!" it sounded like Talo's voice.

"Go Link!" that's Beth's voice! that means the kids are up ahead!

I jogged, following the sound of their yells of encouragement. I saw the kids standing, cheering Link who was swinging his sword at a dummy with a pumpkin head.

"Do a spin attack!" ordered Malo. Link smirked and held his hand out with the sword in it. he slightly twisted his torso and swung the sword making a perfect circle. The dummy was sliced in half. The kids looked at the shattered dummy with awe.

"That was totally awesome," said Talo freaking out. "it was perfect!"

"Of course it was perfect, it's Link after all," giggled Beth doing that weird dance. Link noticed me standing, looking stunned. He started laughing.

"Hey, Meghan," Link waved smiling.

"Hey," I waved back.

"Ah! Monster!" screeched Talo.

"Talo..." sighed Beth.

"Hey Talo, that's rude! You best apologize," urged Link.

"But she is one, she fell down from a black hole in the sky!" snapped Talo.

Wait...what?

"What do you mean?" I questioned, staring at the little boy standing in front of me.

"You fell from the sky, that's what I mean!" Talo glared at me intensely. "Only a monster would survive a fall like that!" I noticed his legs shivering and shaking. Is he afraid of me?

I took a step forward. "Talo-"

"No, stay away! Monster!" he stepped back ready to run.

"Talo, stop it!" yelled Link. Talo looked at his feet tears forming in his eyes

He clenched his teeth and cried, "Are you all blind? Didn't you see her fall from that hole? It's the same as the ones before..." He mumbled. Tears streaming down his face.

"Anything that comes outta that thing can't be good!" he yelled. Pushing Link aside, he ran away.

What is he talking about, I thought. Black hole? What is that? the same as the ones before? What happened here? Am I really a monster...?

I felt like my head was about to explode. Everything around me was fading away. It's all dark, and the last thing I saw was Link's concerned face.


End file.
